Drabbles with Aki & Sena
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: A spin off to both Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dan VS Yozora, this story of Akihisa Yoshii and Sena Kashiwazaki as a relationship between them grows even if Akihisa tho can be an idiot, even tho Sena can be a Tsundere. might move to M later. also i recommend you listen to the song "Is not like i like you" by youtubers Static-P and Amree while reading this.


_**Hello True Believers Welcome to this Baka and Test/Haganai crossover,**_

 _ **Note this is a spin off to my Baka and Test/Ed Edd n Eddy crossover Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy and my Haganai/Dan VS crossover Dan Vs Yozora,**_

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

 _ **FIRST DRABBLE**_

 **Akihisa's point of view**

I remember when i first met her and to think i was following my friend Eddy and his cousin and a friend of Eddy's cousin who for some look liked a delinquent to St **.** Chronica's Academy while i was trying to get away from the FFF,

What i think of her she's beautiful, that beautiful blond hair, those big blue eyes, that cute blue butterfly pin she wears on her golden hair, and those big bo- never mind, and shes also pretty kind and that love of video games she shires with me,

Even tho shes a little wired, and a bit of a pervert and a bit full of her self,

Any ways i already have a girl friend,

 **Point of view change to Sena**

I remember when i first met him, and to think he was just a friend of Dan's cousin from Fumizuki Academy,

What do i think of him, he's an idiot, he's a pervert, that stupid messy brown hair of his, those stupid brown eyes, that stupid grin of his,

We he is kinda of cute tho, and he is very sweet, HEY IS NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM!

 **Point of view change to third person**

As Sena was about to introduced her self too Eddy, till

 **CRASH!**

"HELP EDDY!" screamed Akihisa as he crashes though as he fell into Eddy and Dan's trap, as he tripped over Sena, falling face first in her chest knocking her down opening the top of her shirt,

As Akihisa left up his head he sees Sena's cleavage then,

 **BOOOMB!**

Akihisa gets a big nose bleed spilling it all over Sena all over Sena's cleavage, as he passes out on Sena's chest, as Yozora then walks in,

"Wow Meat who knew those big knockers of yours could kill somebody" said Yozora,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yozora,

 **Minutes Later,**

As Sena tries to wipe the blood of her breast, Akihisa rubs his cheek which a big red hand print on it,

"Nice going Aki you" says Eddy,

"Um sorry" says Akihisa,

"YEAH YOU RUINED A GOOD TRAP FOR THAT BIT-" yells Dan till **SLAP!** Yozora flings her flyswatter st him, which bounces off him **SLAP!**

"OW!" said Eddy as Yozora's flyswatter bounces off Dan and hits him,

"THIS IS'T OVER YOZORA!" yelled Dan, **SLAM!** Dan slams the door as he leaves,

"Whatever" said Yozora, she then turns her attention to Eddy and Akihisa, "Why don't you guys join our club?" asked Yozora,

"WHAT? HIM!?" yelled a in rage Sena as she points at Akihisa,

"What? why us? we don't even go to this school" said Akihisa,

"Yeah what give?" asked Eddy

"Simple having members from a neighbor school is good way to make friends and this club is about making friends" said Yozora, "And family of members are welcome since your Dan's Cousin" said Yozora to Eddy, "And having you really pisses off Meat" she said to Akihisa, as Sena looks even more angry,

"So what do you say Eddy?" asked Akihisa,

"Sure why not" said Eddy,

"Good now sign this" said Yozora as she pulls out a contract, as Akihisa and Eddy sign the contract Yozora then looks at Eddy,

"Your name is Eddy right?" asked Yozora,

"Um yeah" said Eddy,

"Good i ran into a purple-haired girl who was wearing your school's uniform who was looking for you" said Yozora, as Eddy then trembles in fair,

"Gotta go nice meeting you all" said Eddy as jumps out the window,

"I forgot to tell him Chitose and i already took care of her" said Yozora,

"Are you like the Devil?" said Kodaka,

"So what, he probably deserved it" said Yozora,

 **END OF DRABBLE**

* * *

 **SECOND DRABBLE**

 **Akihisa's Point of view,**

I had my friends over for an 8 hour monster move marathon, but then Eddy's brother showed up, then Dan then Yozora then Sena then Kodaka, and finally Rika,

Then the marathon and Ed sat us all on the couch wow Ed is really into it, just to sit 15 people in on one couch,

Well at least he broke up a fight between Yozora and Kirishima-san, but we were cramp up,

It was Kirishima-San next too Eddy which Kishima-San didn't mind then Eddy's brother next to my sister, then me and Sena who kept giving me the stink eye and the cold shoulder, then Yozora who was between Himeji and Rika i still can't believe how much Himeji and Rika sound alike, then again i met Maria who sounds like Shimizu,

Then Minami who squeezing Double D, poor Double D i know how that feels, then there was Kodaka who wanted to get out of there, poor guy i bit his little sister is worried about him, then again Hazuki must worried about Minami as well,

Then Dan was next to Yuuji and Yuuji kept pinching, i wonder why he keeps calling Yuuji Bart Simpson,

Then all of sudden the new neighbor comes in yelling and apparently Ed, Edd n Eddy knew him from back in their home town in America and amazingly Ed was able to fit him in the sofa with everybody else, i maybe an idiot but even i know that imposible,

Which squeeze us all together with Sena and i now were practically touching each other,

 **Point of view change to Sena,**

Well how i ended up following Dan and Yozora to Akihisa's apartment,

Well Yozora and this purple-hired girl who i remember tazed me over this spiky red-hired guy who was supposed to lick my feet after bumping into me who's here too, but that a story for anther time,

Well this big guy was able everybody in the house in a sofa, the purple-haired girl next to Eddy and was putting her arms around Eddy, funny i thought she liked the red head in that was now sitting next to Dan on the other end, hmmm looks like she likes Eddy now, speaking of Dan and the red head for some reason Dan keeps calling him Bart Simpson,

Then there was this guy who happen to be Eddy's brother whichhoi meant he was Dan's cousin as well, who putting his arm around this girl who was in her 20s who was Akihisa sister, next was Akihisa and me, that stupid idiot he just keeps giving me that stupid grin of his, then was Yozora who was siting between Rika and this pink hired with a bunny hair pen, wow that girl has bigger boobs then me, huh and Yozora calls me Meat, wired that Rika and that pink-hired girl sound alike, then was Kodaka who didn't want to be there, poor Kobato i hope shes okay,

Then this blue-haired enters the apartment, i thought it wasn't possible but the big guy manage to fit him in the sofa which squeeze us all together as i was now touching that idiot Akihisa,

 **Point of view change to third person**

 **The Next Morning**

As everybody was asleep on the sofa, Sena was sitting on Akihisa's lap as she had her arms around him, and as he slept he had his arms around her as well, as they smile in their sleep, till they both slowly wake up, as they notice each other they blush and look at each in shock,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both Akihisa and Sena screamed,

 **SLAP!**

The sound of Sena slaping Akihisa could be herd a great distance,

 **END DRABBLE**

* * *

 **THIRD DRABBLE**

 **Akihisa's point of view**

Well i was on my way to the store to buy the new Guilty Gear/Blazblue crossover game

till i bumped into somebody lips first,

All i knew the person was a girl all i could see were her blue eyes and some blond hair, all i knew if my Yuuko saw this she will not forgive me,

And the thing is i kinda liked it, maybe allot,

 **Point of view change to Sena**

Well i was in my way to the store to get the new Gulilty Gear/Blazblue crossover game, till all of a sudden,

I bumped into some guy lips first, all i cold see was his brown eye and some ash brown hair,

All i knew is i liked it and i liked it allot,

 **Point of view change to third person**

As Akihisa and Sena broke there accidental kiss, as they then notice each other as they look at each other they had noting but silence as they both blush, till

"AKIHISA YOU BASTARD! WE"RE THOUGH!" yelled Yuuko as she then ran away,

"YUUKO WAIT!" yelled Akihisa as he ran after Yuuko,

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" yelled Sena as she wont after Akihisa,

 **Tree Hours Later**

"Damn it! just my luck Yuuko is going to brake up with me, and there probably sold out of copies of Blazblue x Guilty Gear" said Akihisa in sad tone, then

"HEY YOU!" Sena called out,

"Oh it's you, what is it?" asked Akihisa,

"Here this is for you" said Sena as she give Akihisa a plastic bag, as Akihisa looks inside he sees certain video game,

"Blazblue x Guilty Gear Limited Special Edition" said Akihisa in shock,

"Yeah i felt bad for what happen with and your girlfriend, so bought two copies of the Limited Special Edition'' said Sena,

"Wow i can't afford this, thank you Sena" said Akihisa as he cried a little,

"Don't mention it, no body should miss on a great game like this" said Sena,

"I can't tank you enough, i'll see you later Sena" said Akihisa as he's about to leave

"AKIHISA WAIT!" Sena called out as Akihisa then turns around,

"Yes, what is it Sena?" asked Akihisa,

"How about you and me take on each on Blazblue x Guilty Gear sometime?" asked Sena as she blush a little,

"Um sure" said Akihisa as he blush,

"Okay, but you better watch out i'm really good with Noel" said Sena with a smile"

"Well i'll be playing Sol Badguy then" said Akihisa with a smile,

 **END OF DRABBLE**

 _ **TO CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 **Well True Believers there's chapter 1 of Drabbles with Aki & Sena,**

 **Yes this will be a Tsundere story,**

 **And also check out Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dan VS Yozora,**

 **And even tho this is considered Baka and Test/Haganai crossover you considered this a multi crossover since there Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dan VS characters here, since they there might cameos from Beavis & Butthead and cameos from D-Frag characters,**

 **Note: I might do more Akihisa x Sena fics in the future and also some Akihisa x Yozora fics as well,**

 **Well True Believers see you later.**


End file.
